The Unexpected
by SamiTheWerewolf
Summary: What would Sherlock do if two kids arrive at his door and one calls him 'daddy? Will not be updated regularly
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

A fan fiction by

Sami Mas and Brandi Green

Chapter 1

Mid-day, in down town London, two young girls walk down an old, cracked side walk. One girl, with a purple bow in her blonde hair, stops the other, a long, curly black haired girl. The blonde takes off her big Sony headphones, and drags out a small, wrinkled piece of paper from her jacket pocket. Curly girl snatches it from under her. Looking at it with deep questioning thoughts, whether they are right or wrong, she asked "Do you think this is the place, sister?" Curly's eyes wonder to the blonde's face, which looks only at tattered paper with the address "_221B Baker Street"_ poorly written_. _The blonde looks at the up at the door, and there it is, right above the knocker, 221B. "Yes, I do believe this is where we need to be, my sister."

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Loud and annoying knocking, that can wake the dead, disturbs Sherlock from his "important matters". "Bang! Bang! Bang!," Sherlock, he sighs with regret for what he is about to. He gets, slowly like a zombie, and walks to the door. With every step he took it seemed there was a loud bang! Finally he was at the down, bored with the banging, he swings the door open. To his sight he saw a young girl, with a fist in the air, as if she was about to knock again, and simile on her face. Her hand, that is no longer a fist, goes down to her side, but not that smile. It seemed to be bigger than before. This girl was a little childish. Her hair was dark, almost appeared to be black. It was also was long, and curly, really curly. Her eyes were wide, as if she was high, and a silvery blue. Her skin was tan, as if she just got out of a tanning booth. Her clothing was simple, but unique in her own way. A red T-shirt with black sleeves, and a small cartoonish squirrel on the front, bottom left, covers her upper half of her body, while some blue faded jean shorts and black leggings cover the lower half. To complete the outfit alone, she wore some ragtag leather boots that went right above the ankle and they were loosely tied. She had something on her back it seemed to be clear to what it was, an acoustic guitar. A small bag was going down from her left shoulder to the right side of her hip. It was a nice light blue. Now that Sherlock has fully examined that kid, he looks slightly to his right. Standing there next to the peppy one was a much calmer girl; she had no smile, not even a slight hit of one. The look in her crystal blue eyes seemed as if she wanted to kill him, not that a lot of people didn't. Her over all appeases was much different than the kid next to her. Her skin was pale like snow; her hair was straight, with a slight wave to it, and blonde. The way she dressed from the kid was different as ice and fire. She took more time to put the outfit together. The shirt that she was wearing was black, a plain black, that went mid sleeve. She had gloves with the fingers cut off. She wore a shirt, a short one. It had a slight puff to it. It was also plaid, purple plaid. Luckily there were some black tights. Tied over her skirt was her jacket, a deep purple with skulls all over it. The purple of her jacket matched the bow in her hair. Finally those boots, they went up to right below the knee, they were black and look very heavy. After analyzing all data, Sherlock felt as the girls were not important, well at least not more important than his "matters". He slammed the door.

Curly looks at her sister, which is out raged. The blonde looks to the ground; she clenches her fist tighter and tighter. Curly starts to shake in fear. Suddenly the blonde does no one else could ever do. "SHIT!"

Half way down the hallway Sherlock turn to see something resembling an explosion. Dust is everywhere, it is hard to see. In seconds it clears. Right there is the blonde with her leg partly in the air. She kicked that bloody door down. Sherlock looks over. Correction, she kicked the bloody door off its hinges. The poor door was laying there a good meter away from the door way. "How dare you slam the door in my face? For that you will die!" the blonde met business. Both of hands were in fists, she was ready to kill. Poor little curly was sitting on the floor serving in fear of the thought of what her sister could do. "Sister!" she yelled as loud as she could. The blonde sister turns quickly to her sis. There were tears running down her face, one right after another. Blondie rushes to her. She kneels to her and hugs her. "Sister, please don't cry." she whispers. "But," curly looks to her sis, "you are going to kill daddy." she sucks up her tears. "I won't kill, ok." Curly starts to get a smile back on her face. "I'm just going to teach him a lesson for what he did. He was just so offaly rude." Curly smile as if she agrees with her blonde sister.

"Now," Blondie gets up with her head facing the ground, "where were we?" her voice had a slight demonic tone to it. Sherlock, for once, might not know what is going on. Many questions are going through his mind at a million miles an hour. What the bloody hell is going on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All seems to be at usual as John gets out of a cab with a bag of groceries in both arms. He walks slowly, trying not to drop anything, to the door, or what was the door. He is unable to see well, because of the mountains of foods in his face. He reaches for the door knob, a difficult challenge when you are holding mounds of food. He feels around, but can't seem to find the bloody knob; he can't even seem to find the door itself. He struggles around so that, maybe, he will be able to see. He was able to, but he wishes he didn't. The door was no longer there. He looks around puzzled, when saw the poor door, with 221B on it. It was laying there, a meter away from the door way, where it shouldn't be. His first thought was it must have been Sherlock's doing. He began to feel angry, but that quickly began to fade away and replaced with the worrying for the troublesome Sherlock Homes. Maybe he's in trouble; maybe he's hurt, or maybe he's dead. John rushes though the missing door doorway to the flat. As so as he is in the living area, he drops the groceries onto the floor.

At first glance everything seems fine, but John's instincts tell him over wise. He quickly pulls out his pistol for from his inner jacket pocket. He holds it wide out in front of him, scans the carefully. He hears rustling in kitchen, so walks slowly agents the wall like some type of ninja commando. As he creeps up on the doorway of the kitchen he can hear Sherlock's voice. "Well that boring, would you like a cup of tea?" to John's relief Sherlock sounds ok, but who is he talking to? "I would love some tea. Thank you." Who was that, it sounds like a little girl. Why would he be talking to a little girl? In the middle of his thoughts "John, would come make this kind enough girl a cup of tea?" Sherlock interrupted. John, in defeat walks into the kitchen doorway. "How in the bloody hell did you know it was me?" Sherlock walks over to him "I will tell you soon as you get us all a cup of tea." John, without questioning, does as he is asked.

After everyone has settled in the living area, Sherlock begins to explain. "You see, John I knew it was you because you dropped the bag of groceries on the floor, which are still there by the way, you walked very loudly when you were trying to some sort of ninja, and I can hear you breathing a mile away." John becomes aware of his mistakes, he must be getting rusty. "Ok, but what about those two?" he slightly point to the blonde the curly haired girls. "What about them?" "Well, who are they?" One of the girls, the blonde, stands and walks a few steps to John. "I'm Alice Jem Way, and I'm your daughter." John's only has a questioning look on his face to respond. "And this sister of my over there is Evie Raven Way or smart ass's daughter." Again just a questionable look, "I am 15 years of age. We were born the 27th of July. And she is 14. Any questions?" John, "Yes, how is it that you are my daughter?" "Well when a mommy and daddy really love each other, they get in a bed and. . ." "O-ok, I get it. All I want to know is when did this happen?" Alice gave John a how the bloody hell am I supposed to know that look. "I don't really know maybe about 15 years ago. All I really know is what my mother took me, and she said you were my father." Evie stands up quickly "And you're my mommy, John, ok? Ok." John has no idea what is going on at this point. He places his head in his hands. You don't have to be Sherlock to figure out that John was frustrated. Evie walks over to him and gives loving hug, hoping it will make him feel better. He removes his face from his hands to look at Evie. She smiles at him, "I love you mommy." John smiles back, not in happiness, but in confusion. Evie lets him go and goes to give a hug to Sherlock, "I love you too daddy." He gets up from the chair which he normally sits at and sets away from Evie, like she had the black plague. As he, sets back she tries to hug him, but with every try there is a fail. But soon Sherlock gets bored and allows her to hug him. Evie feels victories.

"So what made you come and find us after all these years?" Sherlock asks. The atmosphere feels different all of a sudden. It was no longer happy and joyful, it was depressing and gloomy. John automatically notices, "I'm sorry if he hit a hard spot." I look at him, "No it's ok. You see, our mother just passed not too long ago. Before she did she told us about you two, and if she were to die to come and find you. We are hoping that you will take us in, if that's to blunt to ask." John, "But don't you have family to take you in?" Evie responds, "Not that sister and I know of. All we know is you two. Please take us in, we have nowhere else to go, please." The pleading from Evie reached John's heart. John turns to Sherlock. Without saying a word Sherlock knew what John was thinking, most because he is Sherlock. "All right you can stay," Evie became happy again, "On one condition," Evie's happiness leveled down a little, "You both have to get a blood test." John a little angry, "Sherlock! How could you ask of something like that?" "It's all right John," John looks over to Alice, "I would do the same thing if I was him." Alice looks over to Sherlock, "We will both take the blood test." Sherlock says nothing, he just smirks a little. He didn't have to say a thing; I knew what he was thinking. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice and Evie are in the kitchen, making a bunch of noise, as Sherlock would put it. John comes into the noise room rubbing his eyes. Evie notices him in an instant, of course. "Good morning mommy," she gave a big, bright smile to him. He yawns. Alice looks to his way, "Good Morning John, how did you sleep? Well I hope." John wakes up slightly more than before. He sees that Alice is at the stove in a cute little pink apron. "What?" John quickly looks away from her. "What?" she questions him. John scratches the back of his head, "Well, . . . It's just that you're wearing my apron," his face tells it all, he was embarrassed to admit the fact that he wears a pretty pink apron. "Ha ha, mommy wears an apron," Evie fell to the floor in laughter. John's face becomes a bright red, almost like a tomato. "Wow you are a manly man to wear an apron John," it almost seemed as if Alice was laughing at John, but was no expression on her face. Alice simply went back to her cooking. Evie gets up off the floor from where she was laying, "Mommy," John looks to her, "please sit down." He is a little puzzled, "Yes, please sit. Breakfast will be done soon." He sits as Alice asked to. Evie quickly sits across from John and stars at him with a smile on her face, as usual. John, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Evie says nothing, her smile just gets bigger. Within the next few seconds Alice brings John and Evie their food, "John, where is the smart ass?" John stops his eating, "I have no Idea," "Would you mind calling him?" He looks at her, "I would call, but that would be a waste of time. He most likely left his phone here." He went back to his eating. "Do you know where he might be?" John placed the spoon that he was using down and wiped his mouth, "There are a few places I can think of," he turns to Alice, "Why do you want to know?" Alice crosses her arms, "Why do care?" she had a evil look in her eyes. It frighten John a little.

At that moment Sherlock came into the room. "There you are daddy." Evie ran to Sherlock in delight. She had her arms out wide, ready for a big hug, but once again Sherlock stepped aside. John gave Sherlock a _please help me, this girl here is going to kill me look_, " Hello Sherlock, where you been?" Sherlock completely ignored him. Alice, "Hello sir, I made you some breakfast." Sherlock walked past her. Alice quickly grabs his coat, he turns, "What is it that you want?" Alice gave him the dirtiest look she could give, "I made you breakfast." "Thank you, but I am not hungry." Sherlock started to walk the other away, but he couldn't very far, Alice had a good grip on his coat. "I said I made you breakfast. I took time out of my life to make this for you. I think you should sit down and eat it." Sherlock pulled his arm away, "Look I don't have time to eat. I have important business to take care of. Now please let me go." Alice let go of Sherlock's coat. He turns away from her. He takes a few steps, but before he could get to far Alice grabs Sherlock's arm. Sherlock swarms around some, but it escape was futile. Alice clenched tighter. "Go that care of business. . . ," her voice was demonic, she began to pull Sherlock toward her. Very quickly the pull became a throw, "IN HELL!" Sherlock flew into the living area. He ended up in a chair, upside down, that fell to the floor when he hit it.

It took a few minutes for Sherlock to regain consciousness. When he woke, Evie rushed to hug him. He was to dizzy step away from her. "Daddy! Daddy! I am so, so, so sorry that Alice threw you across the room." Evie hugged him tighter. Sherlock placed his head in the paw of his hand. What was that man thinking, thought John. "I have to go out," Sherlock wiggled away from Evie and got up. Then he left.

John looks around as if he is missing something. There was something missing, but he could not think of anything. Then suddenly it dawned on him, Alice was nowhere in sight. "Say, Evie," he slightly turns his head to Evie, "do you know where Alice went?" She nods her smiling little head, "I think went into a room upstairs," John thought for a minute, why would she go up there. "Hey mommy, isn't that your room up there?" With what Evie just said then there made John really worried. With her strength she could destroy my room. John got up and runs upstairs to his room as if Pikachu just shout him with a thunder bolt.

John looks through the small crack in the door. All he was able to see was Alice laying on the bed. She was not sleeping, he knew that, he has lived with Sherlock long enough to figure that out. "You can come in if you want to. I mean it is your bed room. Oh and can please stop staring at me, it's a little creepy." The sound of her voice frightened John. He opened the door, "What are you doing up here?" Alice sits up right, her golden blonde hair is in her face, "That is odd," John is puzzled, "I thought you would ask how did I know it was you first. I guess I was wrong." John walks to the bed and sits next to her. "So why are you up here?" He smiles, in hopes that she will as well. "Why you do care?" John thought it would be funny to be a smart ass, "Well it is my bed room," Alice did not find it amusing, John missed up on that one. John places his hand onto her head. She looks up to his face, he was smiling a little. Alice's bangs were in her face, they covered her pretty eyes. John moves his hand from the top of her head and moved her bangs from her face. "You shouldn't let your bangs hide you pretty eyes," his voice was soft and warm. Alice's pretty eyes were starting to tear up. "Thank you." She hugged John. She burrowed her face in John's chest, trying to hide the tears, even though she knew it was too late to do so. John hugged back, he hugged her as if he was trying to protect her from something, but what was that something.

That night Alice asked John to sleep with her that night. John at first thought it would be strange for a grown man to be in the same bed with a 15 year old girl, but soon realized that it was ok for a father to protect his little girl. So that they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John wakes up to the sound of clattering pots and pans. He sits up right and rubs his eyes. After his eyes had focused to the lighting, he notices Alice was not laying, curled into a ball, next to him, from the night before. He mutters, "She must be down stairs making all that noise." He then tosses the covers off him and gets dressed. As comes down the stairs the sound of pots and pans becomes louder. Then he hears a crash. It was probably a plate. John's intention was to yell at whoever dripped it. That was before he turns the corner into the kitchen and saw Alice sitting on her knees picking up the broken pieces of a glass cup. Before John could say anything Evie spots him, "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" She shoves her finger in his face, it have a small cut on it and was slightly bleeding. "See mommy! See!" John ignores the fact she was calling him mommy, "Yes, I do. What happen sweetie?" Evie grins a little, "Well you see I was walking and I slipped on some water that was on the floor, which I think it's from one of daddy's experiments, oh and when I fell so did my cup of orange juice and the cup hit the floor so it broke and the juice went everywhere, it was a real big mess, and I tried to clean it up, that's but when cut my finger and it hurts really bad. Mommy can you kiss it a make it better?" John is the most puzzled man alive at this point. "O-ok, let's first clean it up, ok?" "Ok mommy," Evie gleams in delight that John is was going to help her.

Picking up the last of the glass, Alice sighs. John watches her walk to the counter, grabs a wash rag, zips to the sink, dampens the rag, rushes back to the mess of orange juice, sits back onto her knees, and cleans up the sticky orange mess. She did it so quickly and functionally as if she had done it million times before. John does not doubt the fact that she has. Alice walks over to John, and snatches Evie from under him. She leads Evie to the sink and helps her wash her small battle wound. "I thought I was going to help her," John mutters. "You were to slow. I could have gotten it done faster." John turns away. "If you really want to help you can get some bandages." A small part of John was joyful for that, a small part. He rushes to the upstairs bath room. Shifting threw the medicine cabinet for only a few short minutes he finds the bandages. As he makes his way back down the stairs all he hears is yelling a banging. "Wait! Stop that!" That was Alice's voice. John's fatherly instincts kick in, he runs to the kitchen to see nothing more but a mess. Both of the girls were covered in soapy water and greasy food. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" John seemed frustrated. Evie, "It was Loki mommy!" She points to the counter. John struggles to look; he is scared to see what could be there. He was somewhat right to be. What he saw was a small cat. It was grey with luster black strips on its back, sides, legs, and face, and snow white paws. This cat was sniffing the air for something yummy. John snaps, "What is that?" Alice being her, answers him, "It looks like a cat to me." John flustering now, "I know that!" "Then why did you ask mommy?" Evie really did not mean to be a smart ass. John sighs, "What I met was why it is in the flat?" Alice, "We brought him here. And He is not an it. His name is Loki."

Evie yells, "Hi daddy!" John turns around to see none other than Sherlock. John, surprised, jumps a little. Alice, Evie, and John all look at Sherlock, which seems to have been in a trance. His face had on expression what so ever. Sherlock steps forward, he gently shoves John to the side. He keeps walking until he comes upon Loki, "He's perfect." Everyone else has a questionable look on their faces. Sherlock picks up Loki and places the small cat up in the air above his face. Sherlock starts to take him in the other room. Evie jumps up, "Hey daddy, what are you doing with Loki?" Sherlock stops to turn and says, "I going to use him for an experiment." He then turn but and begins to walk once more. "W-what?" Evie, confused, falls to the floor and starts to cry. Alice is the first to notice, "I will not allow you to make my sister cry," her demonic voice turns over. Randomly, Alice pulls out a gun and, of course, points it at Sherlock. Sherlock just stands there and acts casually about it. He looks over to John as a "hint, hint". It took John a moment to realized, but once he did he quickly searched his pistol. Shifting through his jacket he begins to have a problem. Sherlock, still looking John, "Do we have a problem?" He already knew the answer to that question. John gives up his search. Something catches his eye; in Alice's hand was his gun. How in the bloody hell did she get my gun, John thought? He begins to think more, maybe she is a ninja. John slouches over in failure, "I give up. You're on your own Sherlock." John walks out of the kitchen to the living area.

Alice's eye was fixed on to Sherlock and Loki. Sherlock turns to face Alice. "Would you be so kind to put our cat down?" Alice jesters with the gun to put Loki on to the counter next to him. Sherlock sighs and tosses the small cat gently on the counter. "Thank you sir," Alice lowers the gun down and walks to confused cat. "I expect that you won't even think about touching our cat,"Alice glares at Sherlock. "Oh, I'll be thinking about it alright," He responds. Alice puts the gun to Sherlock's face, "Be careful of how hard you think now."She gives a twisted smirk to Sherlock; he smirks right back at her.

Sherlock walks by Loki, then Alice, and finally Evie on his way in to the living room. "I like her," he says to John."What do you mean?" John questions back. "I mean what I said, I like her,"Sherlock says. "Okay? So what makes you like her, and do you mean Alice?" John once again questions. Sherlock, "I like her attitude. She's not afraid to kill me. And yes I do mean Alice." John confused, "That's a good thing?" "Yes,"Sherlock answered. "I don't think I'll ever understand you," John rests his head in the palm of his hand.

In the kitchen Alice starts to clean the soapy and greasy mess. To stay out of the way Evie gets up on top of the counter. Slipping and sliding around cleaning spot after spot Alice starts to hum a tune. In only a few short seconds Evie starts to tap to the beat. "Hold on," Evie says. She gets off the counter and run upstairs. She comes back with her guitar. She takes off the case as she gets back on the counter. "Okay, Sing when you feel when it's right," she says to her big sister as she starts to strum.

Alice begins to sing softly, "Suddenly, my choice is clear, I knew when only you and I were standing here….."

Evie begins to play a little bit livelier.

"And beautiful, is all I see, it's only you, I know it's true, it has to be."

The beat becomes faster and lively.

"Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it," A slight pause.

"True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it."

Both, "No, no, oh, oh!"

Back to only Alice, "Your friends are doing all the same things, and my friends are, look at what you're missing."

Both, once again, "Well it doesn't matter if we change their mi-nds!"

Alice starts dance around as she signs, while her little sister tries to as she is strumming. Both, "Suddenly I can see what I didn't before, and I don't care what they say anymore. 'Cause I'm falling, falling! I'm finally falling, falling!"

Alice pauses to twirl in circles. Evie continues to play as she gets down joining her sister in the twirling.

Alice, "Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing, so show me something."

Evie, "'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted, and now I got it."

Both, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Evie, "My friends are wondering what you're thinking."

Alice, "And your friends are probably thinking the same thing."

Both, "But it doesn't matter if we change their mi-." They both stop to the sight John (in shock) and Sherlock in the door way that separates the living room and kitchen. Evie simply smiles and says, "Hi mommy." While the older blonde turns around and continue to clean as before. "What was that?" Sherlock said with a hint of _I don't really care I'm just asking._ "What are you talking about?" Alice acts as if nothing happened. Sherlock turns, "Very well then." Sherlock walks out the doorway passing still in shock John.

"Mommy?" Evie walks to John and tugs on the arm of his sweater. "Alice I think mommy is broken," She says with concern to her sis. "Don't worry about it Evie, just put your guitar down and help me clean this mess," answers Alice. "Okay," Evie does as she is told. As she is putting away her old guitar in its case Sherlock makes his surprise visit,"Is the party over already?" Evie turns and in delight yells, "Daddy!"

Alice turns around to see Sherlock with his precious violin in hand. "What do you want?" Sherlock smirks, "I think you know what." Alice stands, "Well then, what makes you think I'll let you?"Evie rushes to Alice to, "Please, big sister." Sherlock briefly points to Curly haired burnet, "That's what." Alice looks to her sister with her begging face. Alice sighs, "Fine." Evie quickly loses her sad begging face and replaces it with a happy and joyful one.

Alice, "Evie get your guitar." Within a blink of an eye Evie grabs her guitar, straps it on, and starts to strum. Alice looks to Sherlock, "Come in when you feel it is right." Sherlock places his violin under his chin. "Where we left off," She points to Evie.

Alice, "But it doesn't matter if we change their mi-nds!"

Sherlock begins to play with the beat of the singing and both Evie and Alice sing, "suddenly I can see what I didn't before, and I don't care what they say anymore. 'Cause I'm falling, falling! I'm finally falling, falling!"

Evie, "If you can't find love when you're in it, just forget it."

Alice, "It would change your mind once you get it, Don't you get it? 'Cause we did it, Yeah we did it, Well we did i-t!"

Both, "Suddenly I can see what I didn't before, and I don't care what they say anymore!"

Evie, "'Cause I'm falling, falling! I'm finally, falling, falling!"

Alice, "Suddenly I can see what I didn't before."

Evie, "And I don't care what they say anymore."

Both, "'Cause I'm falling, falling. I'm finally, falling, falling!"

Alice, "Finally falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!"Big finish!

**A/N: So that was chapter four, hope you liked it. By the way the song they were doing was **_**Finally Falling by Victoria Justice. **_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys.

I am sorry for having to write this, and I know how annoying having an Author's Note be put up in as a chapter, but I felt that I owed letting you guys know what was going on.

I am so sorry for not updating for a while. My life has been kinda busy lately. I have, since publishing the story, entered high school, become a Senior in Girl Scouts, and started my Gold Award project. As of right now, my story is going to go on a Hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. If you wish to use any of the ideas in this story, please send me a private message to let me know, and I will most likely let you use the ideas. Please do not use my O.C's as they are mine and a fellow author's, sealand12yr.

**Sincerely,**

** Uniquely-Blue Mortician**


End file.
